


Tickles and cuddles

by orphan_account



Series: Neko Oneshots [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gay Oma Kokichi, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Nekotalia, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Consensual Tickling, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags Are Fun, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kaito comes home earlier than expected. Kokichi is asleep on the couch.What will happen?Edited:(PG!! NOTHING SEXUAL HAPPENED)
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Neko Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849447
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Tickles and cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makeigaon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeigaon/gifts).



Kokichi was laying on the couch, he was curled up into himself as he slept. His ears twitched lightly but his tail stayed relatively still. Though it was only mid day, kokichi felt like taking a nap. So he did, unlucky for him, kaito was coming home early.

Kaito walked up the steps to his home and opened the door "Kokichi? I'm home!" He shouted happily and closed the door behind him. Kokichi's ears twitched at this and he shifted but didn't wake up. Kaito noticed how kokichi didn't answer back or make any noise whatsoever. This got kaito confused "Kokichi?" He called out and moved deeper into the house, going towards the living room

Once he got to the room, he noticed kokichi sleeping. He smiled softly as he moved closer, but upon closer inspection of the room. He noticed scratches on the couch, near the floor and on the pillows. He frowned at this and let out a small huff "Not again kokichi…" He mumbled quietly and let out a sigh. He then thought of something and stared down kokichi

Kokichi shifted, feeling eyes on him but stayed sleeping as he snuggled into himself more and let out a content sigh. His ears twitching again and tail moving a bit. Kaito moved closer to kokichi as quietly as he could, not wanting to alert him to his presence. Once kaito got close enough, he kneeled down and smirked "Kokichi~" He cooed softly

"Mng..? Kaito..?" He mumbled and was going to turn before feeling something on his sides. His eyes immediately shot open as kaito began attacking his sides "K-kaito!! Kaito!!" He called out and burst into a bunch of giggles and laughs as kaito began tickling him with mercy. He squealed and squirmed, trying his best to get away from kaito's grasps

"Kokichi, what did I say about scratching the furniture?" He tried to say in a serious tone but was smiling widely. Kokichi didn't respond and just kept giggling as it was getting harder for him to breathe, his face was getting red too

"Kokichi." He said again

"N-not to do it!! Y-you said n-not to-" He gets cut off as he starts getting tickled more "S-stop stop!! I-I won't d-do it anymore!!" He begged between his laughter as it started to hurt. Kaito then removed his hands from kokichi, allowing him a break and a chance to breathe. Kaito then stood up and looked down at kokichi as he tried to catch his breath

"Momo-chan is so mean!!" He said in a sad tone and pouted cutely, his tail lightly swayed as he sat up and leaned against the couch, watching Kaito. Kaito had rolled his eyes and sat down on the opposite side of the couch from him. Kokichi didn't like this and crawled over to him, laying on kaito's lap as he snuggled against him

"I wasn't expecting you to be home early" He said and turned on his back so his face was towards the ceiling and he was able to see kaito's face

"Well yeah, maki had to go do something so we couldn't train that long" He explained and glanced down at kokichi before moving one of his hands to kokichi's hair, moving it towards one of his ears as he gently start to pet him. Kokichi let out a hum in response and purred softly as he leaned into kaito's touch

They both sat in silence, the only noise heard were the faint purrs coming from kokichi. His tail swayed a bit before being grabbed by kaito. Kokichi shuddered at this action and tried moving his tail as he shot a small glare at kaito "What are you doing?" He hissed out and frowned. Kaito chuckled at this and let go, he then changed their positions so that kaito was now laying down on the couch with kokichi resting on his chest

Kokichi cuddled close to him and listened to kaito's heart beat, he felt calm and at home as he closed his eyes and purred softly "You're cute, you know that?" Kaito said as he watched him. Kokichi giggled at this and gently nodded his head before drifting back to sleep. Kaito wrapped an arm around kokichi and held him close as he also started to fall asleep

"I love you" Kokichi said, breaking the silence for a brief moment. Kaito smiled and gently rubbed kokichi's back

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> The only Oumota story you'll get out of me, enjoy it


End file.
